In analog transmission switching circuits the insertion loss of the switch and the linearity of transmission through the switching circuit are of concern. Metallic switches such as reed relays, crossbar switches, etc., have been widely used since such switches have low insertion loss, high open circuit impedance, linear transmission characteristics, and are bilateral for a large range of signal amplitudes and frequencies. Additionally, in such metallic switches the control circuitry is physically and electrically isolated from the switched transmission path. Semiconductor switches consisting of two or more unsymmetrical transistors connected in a variety of series and parallel arrangements and PNPN switches have been used in the prior art, however, such replacement arrangements have undesirable transmission or control characteristics.